1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of the manufacture of a mold for vulcanizing a tire tread intended to accept studs for driving on ice. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a mold element comprising an insert and to a method of producing such a mold element.
2. Description of Related Art
Document EP1987932 discloses a method for producing a mold for a studded tire. That mold comprises a molding surface able to mold a tread surface of the tire tread. The method for producing the mold involves a step of placing an insert in a housing in the mold. This insert comprises an insert body and a rod fixed into this body, this rod being intended to mold in the tread a cavity capable of accepting a stud.
In document EP 1987932, marking is formed integrally with a surface of the body of the insert. This marking allows a pattern to be molded on the tread surface of the tread near the stud. The purpose of this pattern is to meet specific requirements associated with aesthetical or functional considerations, or with the displaying of information, such as, for example, indicating the references of the stud to be used with that tire.
In document EP1987932, the insert body is screwed into a housing present in the mold and the rod is fixed to this insert body, likewise by screwing. Now, to manufacture various ranges of tires, it is possible to need to resort to different types of stud with different dimensions, but still with the wish to use the same mold. Thus, each time there is a change in stud type, it is necessary to change the rod of the insert in order to adapt the cavity molded in the tire, by this rod, to suit the desired dimensions for the stud. It may also prove necessary to replace the marking means that mold the references of the stud to be used with the range of tires in question, in addition to changing the rod of the insert. Because the marking means are secured to the insert, changing these marking means necessarily involves dismantling the insert entirely. Now, the successive operations of assembling and disassembling the insert in relation to a housing in the mold may ultimately damage this housing, making it more difficult, or even impossible, to fit a new insert into the housing. When that happens, it then becomes necessary to change the part of the mold that comprises this damaged housing, and this in time may represent a not insignificant cost.
There is therefore a need to make it easier to prepare a mold able to mold a tire intended to accept studs, while at the same time limiting the risks of damaging this mold during this preparation step.